Daniel Sousa
Daniel Sousa is an American soldier who fought during World War II. He had to abandon the warfield due to losing one of his legs, and became an agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve in one of their offices in New York City. Biography Early Life Sousa fought overseas during World War II, during a firefight he was hit in the femur by some shrapnel, causing it to be amputated. For the rest of his life he walked with a false leg, using a crutch to steady himself. Disrespected Howard Stark came to the attention of the SSR when he did not attend a Congressional hearing about how his supposedly stolen weapons ended up in enemy hands overseas. During the meeting, Sousa heard Ray Krzeminski question Peggy Carter's virtue since she was known as Captain America's "liaison" and was good friends with ladies' man Howard Stark. Sousa demanded that Krzeminski apologize to Carter; knowing that Sousa was handicapped, Krzeminski asked him if he was "standing up for Carter." Sousa acquiesced to the bigger man. Leaving the meeting room, Carter reprimanded Sousa, insisting that she could defend herself. While they were talking, Agent Jack Thompson told Carter to file his paperwork since she was better at it. Sousa pitied the superior agent but admired her strength. The next day, Sousa obtained pictures of Stark on a boat with a woman; Carter distracted Sousa by lying about the picture. They then talked about how Thompson was having an important meeting about the Stark case but Sousa was not invited. Carter used the fact that Sousa was drinking coffee to infiltrate the meeting.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Detective Work Peggy Carter learned that Sousa had photographs on his desk pertaining to a blond woman who was at La Martinique when Spider Raymond was killed; Carter knew that that was her disguise and she did not want the others to know that she was on the Stark case. Ray Krzeminski asked Sousa to help him take the imploded mass that was the Roxxon Refinery apart for clues. While Sousa was away, Carter tried to pick the lock of his file drawer to get the pictures, even hiding under his desk, but Sousa returned to answer his phone before she could get the pictures. Sousa watched as Jack Thompson pummelled Miles Van Ert during his interrogation. When Thompson learned that Sheldon McFee was involved, Sousa got the address. While the other agents were distracted, discussing that a woman was somehow involved in the death of Leet Brannis, Sousa walked the rest of the crime scene and found a key in the nearby dirt.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Carter Night Shift arrest Edwin Jarvis]] Sousa and Jack Thompson went to Howard Stark's Mansion to retrieve Edwin Jarvis when Sousa learned that the license plate he recovered from the wreckage of the Roxxon Refinery belonged to Howard Stark. Sousa took notes as Thompson interrogated him. The questioning was ruined when Carter revealed that Dooley was lying to Jarvis and Jarvis overheard, allowing him to leave a free man. find Stark's weapons]] Later, Sousa was assigned night shift duty with Ray Krzeminski. An anonymous caller gave him a tip that Stark's inventions could be found on the boat called The Heartbreak; the two went there immediately. They were surprised to find not only the inventions but Jerome Zandow unconscious. Sousa wondered how their work is being done for them; Krzeminski only saw promotional opportunity. He called Chief Roger Dooley as Sousa secured the suspect. The next morning, Sousa felt that the anonymous caller was involved in the murder of Krzeminski though Peggy Carter tried to convince him otherwise.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Interview with a Tramp Chief Dooley travelled overseas to continue the Stark investigation, while he was gone Jack Thompson was put in charge. Thompson asked the Agents what Ray Krzeminski's middle name was, Sousa was the only one who knew it was Walter. Although Thompson wanted Sousa to follow his leadership, Sousa instead travelled to the dock-yard where Stark's weapons had been found. He found the pay phone used to call the SSR and attempted to pull a print from it. He heard a pair of homeless people talking and decided to investigate. He greeted them kindly and asked if they had previously heard any of the commotion the night before or seen anyone leaving the boat. He paid each of them a nickle; one of the men said he was not there but said the other was. The homeless man, Frank, was unhelpful though, refusing to speak to any kind of policeman. Frank attacked Sousa, but Sousa was able to defend himself and arrested him. Sousa brought the man into the SSR, although Thompson mocked his efforts, joking that Sousa had found Howard Stark, Sousa remained sure it was a good lead. Sousa spoke to Frank and told him the tale of how he was once applauded coming into a diner, only to learn they were only clapping because he was walking with a crutch. Frank opened up to Sousa and told him how no one clapped when he came home, how he lost his wife and his job, but still refused to speak to the police. Jack Thompson decided to sit in with the interrogation, bringing with him a burger and a bottle of scotch. Sousa tried to make Thompson leave the room but Thompson offered Frank the burger and scotch in exchange for information. Frank took the offer and explained how he saw a fancy looking man and a woman walk onto the boat. Sousa asked if it was the same blonde woman from their photograph but Frank said the woman he saw had dark hair. Thompson handed Frank the burger and scotch and he took the scotch, drinking it all. Sousa and Thompson spoke after Frank left; Thompson still congratulated Sousa and finding a witness. They briefly spoke about their war experiences. Sousa was asked if he was hit with lead in Germany or Russia during the war; Sousa joked that it was his femur. Once back at his desk, Sousa began to colour in the photograph of the blonde woman, changing her hair from blonde to dark.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Men's Locker Room Sousa told Peggy Carter when she came to work that the night before the Remote Typewriter sent an encrypted message; Chief Roger Dooley had a cryptographer there to translate. They went to the Chief's office where Carter decoded the message. As she wrote the coordinates, Sousa used a map to find the exact location described. As Jack Thompson and his team which included Carter were in the men's locker room changing for the mission to Belarus, Sousa gave Thompson intelligence files that he needed. Thompson told Sousa that he needed a compass as well and that it would be on the other side of the row of lockers. Sousa did not know that Carter was there changing; Thompson did and told his men to stay quiet. Sousa saw Carter in her underclothes and she quickly turned her back to him. Thompson laughed as he said that he had a compass, while Sousa and Carter felt embarrassed. Carter tried to rush Sousa from her side of the room by asking him to leave; as he did, he noted a scar on her back near her shoulder. That evening, Sousa chose to work late. He looked through Carter's personnel file and learned that it was a gunshot wound. Sousa then looked through the pictures he had of the mysterious blonde that was in La Martinique the night Spider Raymond was killed; he found a picture where she had the same scar as Carter. He was shocked but still found it nearly impossible to accept Carter could be responsible. Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Positive Identification Sousa went to the jailhouse that held Sheldon McFee and showed him a picture of Peggy Carter from her personnel file. McFee positively identified Carter as the woman who assaulted him; he went further and connected Carter to Leet Brannis and the truck load of Nitramene. Sousa went to the office and interrupted a conversation that Roger Dooley was having with the Soviet psychiatrist Ivchenko, telling Dooley that they needed to talk immediately. SSR agents from Washington, D.C. came and evacuated the L&L Automat with Carter and Edwin Jarvis inside. Carter and Jarvis engaged them in a fight and managed to escape them, they even overcame Jack Thompson who was waiting outside to arrest them both, Sousa came round a corner and held Carter at gunpoint, seeing Thompson unconscious. They both however knew that he would not shoot her. Sousa begged her not to run, because if she did he would know for sure that she was guilty. She apologized as she ran from him. Thompson later demanded to know how she could have escaped him, Sousa got around the question by saying he couldn't outrun her with his leg. ]] Sousa and Thompson lead a raiding party to the Griffith Hotel; ignoring Miriam Fry's disapproval they entered Carter's apartment and saw the hole in the wall where she had placed the Blitzkrieg Button. Sousa knew that Carter was in the building and a search was started. They decided to question the residents of the Griffith to see if they could find a lead. Inside the apartment of Angie Martinelli, during their questioning the girl began to cry and seek comfort from Thompson; this made the agents uncomfortable, so they left without realizing that Carter was outside of her window ledge. ]] Soon, Sousa and Thompson came back upstairs only to came across Dottie Underwood standing over an unconscious Carter; she said that she found Carter on the floor and claimed to be concerned for her wellbeing. The agents took Carter into custody. Upon returning to the New York Bell Company Office, Carter was handcuffed to the desk in the interrogation room. The Blitzkrieg Button and other evidence was laid before her; Dooley told Sousa and Thompson not to go easy on the woman.Agent Carter: 1.06: A Sin to Err Believing in Carter discuss what to do about Peggy Carter]] Sousa was the first to start the three-man interrogation of Peggy Carter. Each agent used different tactics in an attempt to get her to confess to being a traitor: Sousa played on their friendship; Roger Dooley showed disappointment in a fatherly fashion; Jack Thompson reminded Carter that he used fisticuffs against interviewees. Carter told Sousa that he saw her as a "girl on a pedestal transformed into the daft whore." Edwin Jarvis ultimately came in with a supposed confession from Howard Stark, claiming that Carter was a patsy to his traitorous activities. This stopped the interrogation, causing the three to talk about their next move. Sousa opted to believe in Carter and listen to what she had to say. This belief led Sousa, Thompson, and two other agents to cross the street and investigate when Carter said that Ivchenko was communicating in Morse Code with someone. ]] In the building of Seth Honicky's Dentistry Office, Sousa found Dottie Underwood attempting to get by him unnoticed. The two fought, but when he had her at gunpoint, she fled. Sousa entered the dentistry office and found the corpse of Seth Honicky. He then found the kill order for Peggy Carter that Underwood had written down from when Ivchenko communicated with her. Hearing gunshots, Sousa looked out the window to see Roger Dooley explode. Sousa returned to the New York Bell Company Office to learn that Item 17 was missing and that Ivchenko was their number one priority.Agent Carter: 1.07: Snafu Stopping Leviathan ]] With Peggy Carter now reinstated as an SSR Agent, Sousa, Carter and Thompson investigated a case of the mass murder of 47 civilians in a cinema which they believed was connected to Leviathan. Sousa went inside the cinema room while Thompson and Carter inspected the bodies, all of whom suffered horrific fatal injuries, caused by each other. Sousa came across a baby's pram, he looked inside, realized to see no baby was inside or had been killed. What he did find was a small canister, with the Stark Industries logo on it. He picked it up and was sprayed a strange gas, he began to choke and cough so Thompson ran to his aid. As soon as Thompson came near him Sousa went into a murderous rage and attacked him, punching Carter and trying to strangle Thompson, only to be stopped when a police officer hit him, knocking him out. Sousa woke up in a hospital bed, tied down his restraints. Peggy Carter sat with him and helped him to remember what happened in the cinema. Although he struggled for a while, Sousa remembered how he found a gas with made him attack both Thompson and Carter, he recalled how he wanted to kill everybody in the room. He apologised for hitting Carter and assured her that he was feeling better, despite the fact he still had a mild urge to kill Thompson, which he usually felt. Sousa returned to the SSR, suffering the joking remarks from Agent Thompson, he learnt Ivchenko had ten canisters of the gas, meaning he could turn everyone in New York into a murderous rage. They were interrupted by Howard Stark's arrival, Sousa and the other Agents immediately put him under arrest. During their questioning Stark mentioned that he could offer Sousa a replacement false leg. Stark explained that the gas was called Midnight Oil, a failed experiment that caused a murderous rage. ]] Stark agreed to be used as bait to draw Ivchenko, or as he was originally named, Johann Fennhoff, into the open. Sousa was present when Stark gave a press meeting to announce that all charges against him had been dropped. During the speech Stark was shot at. Sousa learnt during the chaos Stark had been kidnapped by Fennhoff. Edwin Jarvis was able to work out that Stark would have been taken to one of his secret warehouses, to use a plane to fly the Midnight Oil over Times Square. Sousa and the team arrived, only to witness Stark already taking off in the plane, Sousa revealed that he was not a pilot and therefore could not chase him down, instead Jarvis volunteered. After Carter fought and defeated Dottie Underwood, she informed Sousa and Thompson that Fennhoff was escaping. Sousa witnessed Fennhoff knocking out Agent Thompson, he held a gun at the Russian and ordered him to step away. Fennhoff attempted to use his mind control powers to control Agent Sousa. It appeared to work and Fennhoff convinced Sousa to aim his gun at Thompson. Sousa instead hit Fennhoff in the face with his gun, revealing that he had been wearing ear plugs the entire time and had heard nothing. Fennhoff was arrested and Stark was convinced to fly back to the base. Back at the SSR Sousa witnessed Jack Thompson take all the credit for stopping Fennhoff's campaign. Disgusted that neither he nor Carter received any credit for the mission. Carter however said that she was not bothered by the lack of credit as she knew her own value. Sousa then built up the courage and asked Carter to join him for a drink after their shift, she explained she could not that night but promised to go with him another day.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction Personality Daniel Sousa is chivalrous and often tries to defend Peggy Carter from sexist remarks made by their co-workers, until he stopped once Carter reprimanded him for doing so. He seems to feel a kinship with Peggy due largely to the fact that both of them are belittled and openly looked down upon by their fellow agents, who deem them to have shortcomings: Peggy for being a woman, and Daniel for being handicapped. Despite this, Daniel doesn't let it stop him from being good at his job, something he is 100% dedicated to and skilled at. He has managed to make breaks in the Howard Stark case. However, often his breaks have been undermined by those who use his kindness against him, including Peggy Carter, as she herself was trying to clear Stark's name behind the backs of the S.S.R.. Abilities *'Expert Investigator': Sousa is an excellent detective. He told Peggy Carter that cases are usually solved within 72 hours as he documented pictures of Howard Stark on a boat. Later, while other agents were distracted with the body of Leet Brannis, Sousa looked around the rest of the crime scene to find a key. *'Expert Martial Artist': Despite the fact that he is handicapped, Sousa easily subdued a tramp, and was even able to hold his own in a hand-to-hand combat fight with Dottie Underwood, a woman who has been trained as an assassin from a young age. Equipment Weapons *' ': The Smith & Wesson Model 36 is the standard sidearm carried by the agents of Strategic Scientific Reserve. Sousa carried it while investigating an anonymous tip that pointed that Howard Stark's missing technology was inside a boat called The Heartbreak, and when he tried to arrest Peggy Carter when he believed she was a traitor *' ': A smaller revolver and Sousa's weapon of choice, that he carried while investigating the building in front of the New York Bell Company looking for a Leviathan operative. He also carried it to investigate Howard Stark's Warehouse when Stark was kidnapped by Johann Fennhoff and Dottie Underwood. Fennhoff tried to hypnotize Sousa and make him shoot at Jack Thompson, but Sousa was wearing cotton inside his ears and approached Fennhoff while pointing at Thompson, only to catch Fennhoff by surprise and hit him with the revolver. Relationships Family *Father Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Roger Dooley † - Boss **Peggy Carter - Colleague and Friend **Jack Thompson - Colleague **Ray Krzeminski † - Colleague **Yauch † - Colleague *Griffith Hotel **Miriam Fry **Angie Martinelli *Howard Stark - Former Suspect *Edwin Jarvis - Former Suspect Enemies *Sheldon McFee *Leviathan **Johann Fennhoff - Ally turned Enemy **Dottie Underwood Appearances *''Agent Carter'' **''Season One'' ***''Now is Not the End'' ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' ***''Time and Tide'' ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' ***''The Iron Ceiling'' ***''A Sin to Err'' ***''Snafu'' ***''Valediction'' References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Agents